


And Thus It's Fate

by TalentedLoser



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalentedLoser/pseuds/TalentedLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were no signs of their relationship. Yet, they were inseparable. </p>
<p>A bunch of oneshots for the full-fledged demon and the one that should not exist in his world. And yet, there she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Villain

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be a lot of oneshots coming and going for this pairing, whenever I get writer's block, I suppose. Enjoy!

It was the final battle between them and Naraku.

It was a gruesome battle, one that lasted hours. But they persevered. The good side won.

It was she, the great priestess from the future, who shot her final arrow straight into the enemy’s chest. It was he, the great Lord of the Western Lands, who sliced through the neck of the foe and heard the rest of the body slam into the ground behind him.

Then, it was silent.

All that was heard after was heavy breathing from the team, those who silently cried victory when they realized what had happened.

He, the Lord of the Western Lands, turned around, sheathing his bloody sword in the process. He was caked in the blood, but he cared not. The fight was over.

Until she, the great priestess from the future, fell to the ground.

He did not realize her wound was mortal halfway through the battle, when Naraku first struck her down with his limbs. It was quick, and he was not quick enough to save her.

He rushed to her side and knelt in her blood. Her breathing was getting quicker and quicker as the sun began to set; those around whispered their disbelief and told her to hold on. “It’s alright,” she whispered—to him? He believed so.

“You will live,” he whispered back, “I will make sure of it.”

She smiled. “Thank you,” she whispered, “it is enough.”

“Kagome.”

“It’s alright, Sesshomaru.”

She closed her eyes.

“It’s alright.”

Moments later, she was gone. Minutes later, he would stare at the blood in his palms as the cries grew louder around him.

Would he call the battle a victory? And if so, what did they, or he, win?

He bowed his head; he admitted defeat.


	2. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace was there, they thought. It was always there, when they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unfinished fic I found in my file I figured I'd finish. It kind of ties to another fic I have in the world for these two. Kind of. 
> 
> Enjoy.

They were trapped. 

Both of them had been separated from the group—Sesshomaru was more of a lone wolf and wanted to take out some of Naraku’s creations, while Kagome was a target of sorts for Naraku and ducked into the woods for cover. But they had found another, just as they seemed to do in recent events (like the time when Naraku sent Hell upon a village, and Kagome was saved from a swarm of demons by the white-haired dog; or the time when Sesshomaru had to—much to his chagrin—give thanks to the young girl with a bow for defending him against a blast from another Lord). Most of their meetings were in battle, but the few times alone were ones they cherished, more or less. One may have showed their appreciation more than the other, but their company made the days seem a little better, a little brighter.

Their journey was not immediate. It had been years—so many years, so many battles, so many meetings (good and bad)—before the two became indifferent and could tolerate each other. Then it was other years—more battles, years, meetings—when their feelings developed. One realized in a painful revelation one relationship would not work, especially with the old flames still there in his body. So she turned to another, turned to the other idea deep in her mind. And he realized his feelings through self-reflection. Had he someone to protect? It was evident at the times he developed a more defensive stance toward her, and had someone to protect and keep alive. 

So Sesshomaru stood with his back to Kagome, and she to his. Somehow they found each other, perhaps for just one more time. She was running through the woods, hearing the rustling of the leaves and wondering if they were Naraku above. She wondered if it was her last time running and fighting. By no means would she give up so easily—but it still was a thought. Sesshomaru was simply fighting the demons who wished for his head. One by one, they would fall, but more and more arrived. He wondered why they kept coming, why more showed up, and when he turned around to see a familiar bloodied face, he gripped his sword and started to run. He dipped around the trees to get rid of those demons circling above her.   
And she stopped; she stood where he stood, body parts raining down on them, cries of agony filling their ears. 

Only a moment was shared between the two before they turned around to face their demons. She had a fire in her eyes—so did he, but his fire dimmed a little with her around. Sesshomaru already accepted the weakness he had months prior, and he would not let the demons close in on her. It was over his dead body, for all he cared. 

Kagome grabbed an arrow from her quiver. She only had a few. Sesshomaru shook his hand, blood from his blade dripping onto the forest floor. “Stay close,” he whispered. She could barely hear him.  
“When this is over,” she said, and he stared at the hungry demons in front of him, “find me.”

A piercing shrill, movement, then: blood. 

XxX

Kagome threw her bow down. She had enough arrows to eliminate her threats, and the forest was quiet. There was no more fighting to be had; she had done enough for the time being. The fights were quick at times, and other times they were close calls. One demon had been able to claw and scratch her arm, with a gaping wound straight down her skin. Her arm shook and bled tremendously, but her protector pushed her back and slew any who dared came close to her. She looked down at the wound and wondered how she would be able to explain it to the others, and make sure it would heal properly. Kagome simply put her hand over the pulsing wound and felt another hand. 

She looked up. “I am okay,” she whispered. Sesshomaru felt the warm blood on his fingertips. Damn them for even showing up, he thought, and he wished he could damn Naraku into Hell eternal at that moment. His blade sung through every kill he earned. Demons fell to his feet, the corpses stacking around him with every turn he took. And when he heard her small cry, smelled her blood from a fresh wound, saw her about to be ambushed (and slaughtered), it was a rush of anger and dominance. He was in one spot one moment, and then covered in the blood of his enemies the next, his eyes on her. She kept her fire alive; he fueled his. 

Sesshomaru sheathed his blade. The blood on it would soak in it, and some of the blood was already dripping from the dark sheath, but his eyes turned back to her as soon as he felt her hand moving away. Kagome hesitated for only a moment. And in that moment, she wondered if danger was around, if Naraku was in the branches, waiting for them to take a break so he could break through their vulnerability. But she figured it was the right time: if she would not take the moment, and something were to happen, how would it unfold afterward? So she moved her hand away from her painful wound and instead let her fingertips brush over the back of his hand. 

She looked tired, he noticed. Perhaps it was from the blood loss—or maybe it was from all the fighting. Either way, it was wearing on her body and soul. But when she looked into his eyes, Sesshomaru could still see a dim spark in them. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, and that was all she needed to whisper. In the dead of the forest, in the stale silence with nothing but the sky above, he understood the impact of those words. Sesshomaru did not budge, nor did he seem to want to respond. Her words—they were enough. Kagome felt his hand press against her wound, and while the pain surged through her body, she looked down in consolation, both for their lives and for their fight. It had been one long battle, through and through, and it was not going to give until the very end, whenever it was. She let herself look back at his golden eyes. “Shall we?”

She didn’t want to move, and neither did he. They wanted to stay in the peaceful solitude of the forest, waiting for the next thing to come to them instead of the other way around. They wanted to stay together. They wanted—a lot. But, a lot meant too much at once, and she was not ready for the peace of the forest until the peace came to them. And he felt the same: he wished nothing more for peace, but peace was not on their side. Not yet. So instead, they stuck around for a moment, maybe more, together, listening to the world around them go by while they stayed in theirs, peacefully. And maybe some words were said, maybe more was done by the two of them. But no one knew. All that was known was, at some point, she grabbed her bow, and he held onto her company as much as he could before they were finally found. 

Peace, they thought, was around; they just needed to be near the other to have it.


	3. and so sets the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had the sun always been warm? Perhaps.

Sesshomaru, the mightiest of the mighty, on his knees. If a soul were around to tell the story, it would have been a grand one to tell. All those bodies on the battlefield surrounding the body of one demon—it was a sight. Instead, a whisper fell not on the ears of the dead. Instead, all that was left was the strained breathing of a demon on his knees, blood smearing the entire battlefield below him. 

He knew the day would come. He did not know when, but eventually all mighty men must fall, even if they are not men entirely. All those that ambushed, from the little humans who thought of him as a threat, to the demons who took advantage of his distraction—they were all dead. He knew he would not see the eyes of another look down on him as his life began to fade. He would rather stare into the unknown, into the glaring sun beating down on him for the last time. Another pair of eyes need not get the glory of seeing him fall. 

Sesshomaru briefly looked into the sun setting before him. It was bright, warm—had it always been? He had always been too in the dark. Had he felt this warmth before? He must have; it was familiar. When he closed his eyes, when he let the warmth take over as more blood soaked into the dirt, he remembered a pair of brown eyes which caught his interest years ago. Had she been around, would she had been killed? Most likely, he thought; all humans were weak in comparison to him. Perhaps she would have thrived; it was a reason why he thought of her. Perhaps all humans were weak in comparison to her. 

Maybe that was the warmth he remembered. Her, the priestess from another era, another lifetime. She was a wonder, much like the sun. 

He briefly thought of others, too—Rin, gone; Jaken, gone; his mother, elsewhere; and his father, dead, and Sesshomaru knew he would soon join him. But he continued to hold onto the little warmth he felt before, from the priestess who was not there. He let it stay for a little longer, just enough to bring peace to his poor soul. And so, he decided it was enough. He hoped she knew. 

Sesshomaru let the warmth encompass him.

xox

Kagome turned toward the setting sun in the west. A flock of birds flew into the sky. 

She stayed there until the light was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very quick drabble. School began, so it's nice to unwind by writing. Enjoy.


	4. melding shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been far too long since they had seen each other.

It had been far too long since they had seen each other.

Exactly how long ago was it? Neither one would know (219 days). But the battles threw them away from the other, kicked them farther and farther away until neither path would cross even if they could dream it. She had to be sure the evil in the world would stay dead, and she needed to be sure no being—mortal or demon—could get to the pure, tainted jewel everyone was eager to grab. He tended to stay low to the ground, making sure the world was a little better without some of the creatures roaming about and scouring for her. His companions continued on their path with him, and he latched onto the few memories with the woman he became accustomed to.

Sesshomaru was sitting on a tree stump, resting under the bright sun, when he thought he was dreaming. He did not know what exactly he was thinking about, but it was about her, about Kagome, about the woman who befuddled him and kept him guarded all at the same time. Perhaps he wondered about her well-being, and if she was indeed okay. He would have known if the wondrous priestess of their (not their—the future’s) time was slain, and he had heard no reports. A slight wind picked up, and it was then he realized she was close. She had a grotesque smell; it was distinct.

He did not know he only had moments before she would appear in his view, but he rested on the tree stump, wondering what she looked like. She was probably still a wonder, he thought. A mystery, even, is what he would classify her. How did she even come into his life? All because of his half-brother? A fool of a half-brother, he thought.

Kagome walked down the path of righteousness, sweating under the bright sun. While she had been in the past for so long, she still could not get used to the clothing of the time. Still, she knew she had a job to perform, and she did so with honor. She would be happy to report to her companions later of the latest purification of the world. They were close to their end goal, she knew, and as she rose her head in the direction of the village, she wondered if they had any other leads—

Someone was ahead, and she stopped. She saw the white hair move with the breeze. Yellow eyes met her brown ones, and she suddenly felt her heart stop and stutter in her chest. She did not believe her eyes at first—she wondered if someone had played the cruelest trick on her. But there he was, sitting before her, some feet away from her. If someone had told her she would have crossed paths with Sesshomaru, and would have told her she would bask in his presence, she would have turned the other way. But this, she thought—this was a blessing.

The bow in her hand wasn’t important to her in that moment; every small step she took toward the man would let the bow drag until it rested on the path she walked on. She knew it had been far too long since they had seen each other, and Kagome knew not what she would say to him. But she saw him rise from what he was sitting on, and continued to walk toward him. He did not appear different, had not looked to age in the slightest. He was still mighty, still fearsome, and still the man she grew to cherish.

In mere moments, the two separated became one shadow on the ground. One looked up, the other down. A softness grew on one, and a smile grew on the other. Both sighed in relief—they both were okay, both were alive, both were well. Their quests were far from done, and they knew it might be longer before they could rest together, walk the world together, and die together. They did not know when all that would come to terms. But they knew it was okay to

She let herself lean toward him and her head rest against his chest; he let his head drop and his eyes close.

The shadow stayed one until the sun disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: two people see each other for the first time. Just something to keep me writing. 
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
